In FY2018, we have continued to explore each stage of the HPV infectious cycle. We have used quasivirus HPV infection of keratinocytes to study early events in HPV genome infection and establishment. We have defined the cis elements required for persistent HPV replication and, in collaboration with others, have conducted in situ HiC chromosome capture analysis to determine the regions where HPV genomes tether to host chromosomes. We are studying the late stage of HPV replication using high resolution microscopy to define the functional architecture of HPV replication foci and are developing cell lines to visualize the formation of these foci in real time. We have also shown that the cellular protein, Sp100 colocalizes with HPV Replication Foci and restricts the productive stage of the infectious cycle.